Saxton Hale vs Discord
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Saxton Hale walked out at Discord flying down. Discord: hey saxton hale, to my place. Saxton Hale: yeah, let's do is. Discord: let's get ready. MELEE! Discord let out a mocking talk, Discord laying before his feet. had been in a state of insanity ever since he lost once more to Saxton Hale, mlp had taken full advantage of that moment and viciously attacked in a state of Now mlp was ready to end and take the crown when suddenly... Saxton Hale: "SAXTON HAAAALE!!!" A powerful fist slammed into Discord's head, sending him flying into a building. Discord rose to his feet, furious that he was denied his prize, only to come face-to-face with Saxton Hale. "The name's Saxton Hale! Australian! CEO of Mann. Co., and the man that's gonna burn this place to the ground!!!" Discord didn't care as he fired his Plasma Beam, striking Saxton in the chest and sending him flying back. Discord: "SMOSH!!! You are a DEAD man!!" Discord charged, but Saxton punched him hard across the face, sending him tumbling across the ground. Saxton grabbed Discord before he flung him 50 meters away. Discord got back up before he summouned up Flying Wing Grabs to Punches, the energies striking Saxton all over his body. Discord: "HAHAHAHA!! Oh, that tickles!!!" Discord halted his attack, staring at Saxton in shock. Big Mistake. Discord: to point human. Discord punched Saxton hard in the groin, bringing out a crack and a squeal of agony. Discord stabbed his horn into Saxton's chest, but Discord just grabbed the horn, pulled it out, and punched Saxton hard in the nose again and again before smashing his knee between Saxton's eyes, flooring him. Discord fired a Plasma beaam right into Saxton's face, sending the Australian flying away. Discord: the gonna kill than. Saxton landed on his feet before he lunged forward, pulling Discord into a bearhug and squeezing tightly, crushing in the armor. Discord groaned in pain before he summoned another Fire breathing, striking Saxton all over his back. "Was that pain? Or just a hippie on my back?" Discord: I am to busy right now Saxton Hale. Discord: to clock is human. Discord did a German-Suplex, crushing Saxton's head into the ground. Discord struck Saxton in the head with his tail, only for Saxton to grab the tail and swing Discord away. Discord managed to get up, only to be kicked in the face. Discord then sandwiched Saxton's head between his fists, dazing Discord enough for Saxton to uppercut the demon, sending him flying 70 meters into the air before he came back down with a thud. Saxton moaned, struggling to rise to his feet, but Saxton grabbed Discord by his horn. Discord fired one last Plasma beam point-blank, but Saxton didn't notice. Discord: "My job is done. You're finished." Discord yanked, ripping Saxton's head from his body, blood spraying out as Saxton held the head in the air in dea. Discord: "You do not exist!!!" Discord tossed Saxton's head aside as he came up to Saxton, picking him up by his neck. Discord: So, what to saxton my pony, I am nothing to forever. the discord's wings at flying to way up and down, is to equestria. K.O. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DISCORD!